masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Firebase Glacier
Firebase Glacier is a multiplayer map in Mass Effect 3. It is located on Sanctum. In single-player, the Galaxy at War mission N7: Cerberus Lab takes place on this map. Description The taking of Khar'shan has driven the once-populous batarian colony of Lorek into a frenzy: Cerberus and Reaper units occupying the planet have met much higher resistance than on other planets. Lorek's forces are so skilled that they serve as a training camp for other troops fighting against the Reapers throughout the Omega Nebula.http://www.masseffect.com/about/multiplayer/ Hazard Version Mass Effect 3: Retaliation adds a version of Firebase Glacier that is set during a Seeker Swarm containment breach. A massive Seeker Swarm travels around the map, causing heavy damage to anyone near it, friend or foe (with the exception of Collector forces). Locations Balcony An exterior multi-level area overlooking the facility. Players begin on the upper walkway and extract on the lower area. *Connects to the Science Lab (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Upper Basement (through a large doorway). There is an ammo dump located in the corner of the lower area. Science Lab The central research area. *Connects to the Balcony (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Hub (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Hub (directly). There is an ammo dump located by the bank of windows overlooking the extraction zone. Hub A blind hallway and junction area. *Connects to the Science Lab (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Science Lab (directly). *Connects to the Lower Basement (down a long staircase). *Connects to the Upper Basement (through a large doorway). Upper Basement A long connecting hallway. *Connects to the Hub (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Balcony (through a large doorway). *Connects to the Lower Basement (down a staircase). Lower Basement The lower research area. *Connects to the Hub (up a long staircase). *Connects to the Upper Basement (up a staircase). There is an ammo dump located on a small platform next to the middle of the long staircase connecting to the Hub. Player Notes General *Grenade resupply for the ammo dump locations is the same for the Hazard Map as it is for the General Map. *Firebase Glacier is the smallest map on multiplayer. Because of the layout of the map, close-quarters battles are difficult to avoid. Shotguns, SMGs, or fast-firing assault rifles with a lot of punch are ideal. Those who wish to use sniper rifles should be prepared to switch to a secondary weapon frequently as it is very difficult to keep up a sustained assault with a sniper rifle. *Not only is the map small, but the hallways are rather narrow in places. This can sometimes be used to one's advantage. When facing the Reapers, some waves will feature Brutes and Ravagers. If the slower-moving Ravagers are in front, they will sometimes block the Brutes (and possibly other enemies) from advancing, creating a bottleneck. This is a good opportunity to use your Cobra Missile Launcher to eliminate multiple enemies at once. You can also use this opportunity to concentrate your fire and powers on the Brutes. *Powers with significant radius (like Shockwave, grenades, or Electric and Biotic Slash) can be used here to devastating effect. Because most of the alleys are fairly thin and moderate in length, one well-placed Shockwave can send entire squads flying, or one grenade can inflict grievous injuries. Because of this, an Adept, N7 Shadow Infiltrator, Vanguard, or Soldier (ideally with grenades) are very effective classes to play as they can easily kill off most of the tightly-grouped enemies. Then your team can pick off any stragglers that survive the initial carnage. *Engineers can be used to some degree here, but the short distance between the enemies and your drones/turrets makes it difficult to maintain an effective defense. *A sniper using a moderate-high damage rifle with penetrating abilities can get a clear shot (and even single-hit headshot kills on lower difficulties) at enemy spawns on the Balcony from within the relative safety of the Science Lab. *A team of Adepts with a decent area-of-effect detonation (for example: Shockwave, Cluster Grenade or Lift Grenade) is extremely effective because of the many areas enemies can end up in a bottleneck. *Because of the small rooms and narrow corridors of the base, it is a perfect place to use mines. The Recon Mine can be used with devastating effect if it is deployed in one of the spawning areas such as the basement. *Grenade-carrying classes will have a tough time refilling their supplies since this map has the stingiest ammo crates. Be prepared to burn through Thermal Clip supplies or to do without. * Despite the official description listing the mission location as Khar'shan, Firebase Glacier is actually located on the planet Sanctum. Hazard * Shooting at the seeker swarm will agitate it and cause it to rapidly expand in size for a brief time. * The seeker swarm is invulnerable. The player wastes ammo if they attempt to kill the swarm. *The side room in the Upper Basement area was locked off after the addition of Mass Effect 3: Retaliation. *The ammo dump in the Lower Basement near the L-shaped counter was moved to a small platform near the middle of the long staircase connecting to the Hub after the addition of Mass Effect 3: Retaliation. *One needs to keep on the move when the hazard swarm approaches, as it is hard enough to deal with enemies on their own. When the swarm comes near, taking out the enemies from a stationary position becomes an absolute nightmare, especially on higher difficulties. The swarm is very slow, which can play slightly in your favor, but if it gets close to you you will certainly know about it. You should stay alert when performing objectives as the swarm can surprise you on this map and will pick off anybody who isn't paying attention. *This is probably the most challenging Hazard map. The swarm can block escape routes from tough fights. It forces you to fight a continually mobile battle, which can be challenging for those used to larger maps. Furthermore, it makes any Hacking and Escort objective extremely difficult, and can considerably complicate Extraction. *If push comes to shove, and the player finds themselves trapped between a horde of enemies on one side, and the swarm on the other, it is advisable to simply sprint through the swarm. Most characters can do so without fully losing their shields, depending on the size of the swarm. If the player's health and shields are low, it may be better to weave through the enemies in a zig-zag pattern, as a sprint through the swarm guarantees a death. Alternatively, use an Ops Survival Pack just before reaching the swarm and get through unscathed. References fr:Glacier Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC